


Buddies

by SnowMercury



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen, M/M, Reimagination of a canon scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMercury/pseuds/SnowMercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont even know pal, the song wander sings to hater in this scene is just amazing but what if; it was resolved with talking and not wander purposefully annoying hater?<br/>i marathoned this show like four days ago and i. might be blanking on some characterization bUt im gonna do my best !<br/>so have this one shot friendos<br/>the skeleton dance is kinda lowkey but eh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddies

Picking up his banjo, Wander held it for a moment. The strings were broken, the wood snapped in half, and really, it would be near impossible to fix this. He could do it, it would just take some time.  
He wasn't too sad about the banjo. Wander was sad about the lack of progress with Dominator- heck, he'd helped Hater write an entire song for her, and she didn't even let them perform it! How was he supposed to help her stop being so mean if- no, he couldn't pin this on someone else. He'd been the one to drag the rest of them down. If he'd thought more about Lord Dominator's side, or her feelings- and it was all such a mess, now.

He turned to Hater, noticing that he hadn't moved. If the banjo was intact, maybe he could have tried to goad Hater into attacking him with his powers, get them out. But the best he could do right now is talk it out. Couldn't leave his best buddy lying on the ground, thinking nothing of life because of a failed relationship. And really, truly, he'd hoped it would have worked, but it was the 'egg in the wrong nest' all over again.

Wander moved over, sitting down and leaning against Hater. He held up his banjo with one arm, watching the spinning wood piece. Absentmindedly, he plucked at the strings.

"Y'know, Hatey, if she treats you like this, maybe... Maybe it ain't the best for you two to even try to be together. I mean, I've been tryin' to get through to her for a while now, but its taking a reaally long time to even distract her!"

With Hater, heck, it had been way easier. Here, Hater'd even asked him for help, and then he went and screwed it all up because of some lousy advice! Maybe he'd thrown his own feelings too far into the melting pot. Maybe he subconciously overlooked something, or maybe he was biased...

"I thought maybe a truly wonderful heartfelt confession from you would really get through to her, y'know? But then she tries to kill us! But y'know what, buddy? There's a big, wide ol' galaxy out there of gals that'd be willing to date you! It's going to get better, Hatey. I can promise you that."

 Really, he was fine if Hater didn't reciprocate, perfectly fine! They could just be buddies, and as far as he knew, Hater didn't even like guys like that. The age-old curse of a crush on someone who isn't interested. 

Hater moved, sitting up and groaning.

"You can't promise that. And don't call me buddy."

Wander patted Hater on the shoulder, grinning. 

"What about pal? Friend? Amigo, friendo, chum, sib, companion, mate, associate, confidant, bff-"

"Wander."

"-affiliate, cohort, collaborator, 'one of the folks', cooporator, crony, peer, bro, accomplice-"

" _Wander_."

"-unless maybe you prefer the more outlandish titles like captain of the friendship, accredited master with degrees in friendship, the doctor of the gang, my pal-yester, fellow chum-bucket, partner pirate privateering the purple pliades of space-"

"WANDER. WE ARE NOT FRIENDS. GROP, THE ONLY REASON I'M NOT KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW IS THAT WE'RE PROBABLY GOING TO DIE ANYWAYS, SO WHO EVEN CARES? NOBODY, THAT'S WHO."

Hater burst, waving his hands animatedly. Then, he sat down, criss-cross-apple-sauce with crossed arms and a pout on his face.

Wander, for one, considered this a success.

"Well, Hater, I care."

"You don't count, you care about EVERYTHING."

"Exactly! Caring about things is a fun thing to do, after all, buddy."

"Don't call me that.

"Well, then what d'you want me to call you?"

"...Lord Hater, the Master of Mayhem, Prince of Destruction, Universal Superstar, number one in the Galaxy."

"What was that?"

"Lord Hater, Master of Mayhem, Prince of Destruction, Universal Superstar, Number One in the Galaxy!"

"I stiiill can't hear you, mind speaking up a bit?"

"LORD HATER, MASTER OF MAYHEM, PRINCE OF DESTRUCTION, UNIVERSAL SUPERSTAR, NUMBER ONE IN THE GALAXY!"

"THAT'S GREAT, HATEY! NOW, would the Master of Mayhem, Prince of Destruction, Universal Superstar, and Number One in the Galaxy  _let_ Dominator get to him?"

"NO! AND I'M GOING TO GET OFF THIS SHIP, GET SUPER-HUGE WEAPONS, AND TAKE HER DOWN SO  _I_ CAN RULE THE UNIVERSE! RAAAAHHH!"

Hater turned to the wall, blasting through it and running off, Wander running close behind. Well, they could work on the details  _after_ escaping Dominator's ship. He was sure there was still SOME good, somewhere in Dominator. Maybe it was just buried under a whole bunch of layers, but eventually she'd crack and be good! Just like Hater- who, although he wasn't good completely yet, was on his way. 

And, of course, Wander was wearing his trademark grin and hat as they ran into Sylvia and Peepers.


End file.
